Pathways
by patricia51
Summary: Post NFA. Alone and battered, Angel is saved by a surprise rescuer at the battle's end. Things change. Where will his life lead him and who will he go with? Angel/Nina
1. Chapter 1

Pathways - Chapter 1byPatricia51

"Why do they always have to make speeches?" Angel asked himself, through the aches and pains that defined his world right now. In the movies they do that so that the good guy can get rescued at the last moment. But there wouldn't be any of that for him. Not today. There wasn't anyone left to rescue him.

As he had foreseen, Gunn was the first one to fall. He had taken a heavy toll of the attacking army, heavier than anyone could have thought possible. It had been possible only because he knew he was already dying and had thrown himself headlong into the fray, heedless of danger.

Illyria had been next. That had surprised him. He thought that Spike, hell, that he and Spike both would go first. But the raging former goddess had hurled herself into the densest part of the enemy. The grief that had seized her over Wesley's death was indeed uncontrollable, as uncontrollable as her thirst for violence, for vengeance. For a moment Angel had thought she would destroy the entire massive Wolfram and Hart strike force. But a flood of last minute arrivals had snowed her under and although she took most of them with her, when the dust cleared, she didn't get up. Angel hoped that the Powers That Be could somehow arrange things so that her spirit and Wes could finally find some peace together.

That left him and Spike. The two vampires with souls had stood back to back, hacking and swinging their swords for what seemed to have been hours. It might have been that long, it might have only been minutes. Then Angel was covered in dust and he knew that William the Bloody was gone. For good? The elder vampire grinned as he set his back against the body of the dragon that had been his first mark. Be just like Spike to show up again somewhere. Angel wished him luck, and the world too if he did.

The battle had gone on. The strength that he had taken from Hamilton had carried him further than he could have ever dreamed, but it faded finally. So arm weary he could not lift his sword for another blow, the final group of the Senior Partners' minions had swarmed over him and bore him to the ground, helpless and exhausted.

The demon that he supposed to be the senior member of the survivors had come up to him and started boasting. Angel guessed that he was going to try to take all the credit for the destruction of the Fang Gang. It didn't matter to him. Hell, he wasn't going to be here. Angel just hoped he had accumulated enough points to avoid eternal fire and brimstone.

It sounded like the demon was finally winding down. Angel wondered if it had been a good speech, but he had no clue. He hadn't heard a word. The creature standing over him grinned widely and lifted a sword over its shoulder. Must be planning on decapitation, Angel mused. This sure would be a good time for the cavalry to come to the rescue.

The sword started its downswing. Then it was flying through the air and the creature wielding it as well. That creature was in several pieces already as a gray thunderbolt hurtled over the prostrate vampire. The remaining demons attempted to flee but none made it farther than a few steps as the cavalry, in the form of an enraged werewolf, made mince meat out of all of them.

Angel tried to rise but sank back against the dragon's corpse as the werewolf turned towards him. It was a shame he thought. Just the two of them left, and even though he knew just exactly who that shape shifter was, it wasn't going to do him any good. Why she had finished off the opposition before turning back to him he didn't know. In one way he wished the demon had killed him. It was ironic for him to finally torn to pieces by someone he had tried to keep safe.

He closed his eyes. He never would have done that for a foe, but this was different. He hoped that when she returned to her human form she wouldn't remember this. He waited.

Nothing happened. No blow descended, no ripping claws struck. Hell, there wasn't even any hot breath on his face. Instead a familiar voice said "Ouch. Ouch. OUCH."

Angel opened his eyes. A blonde figure danced back and forth from one bare foot to the other. In fact, all of her was bare and the sight was as pleasant this time as it had been ever since he had first seen her nude. A smile must have crossed his face because Nina stopped hopping back and forth and glared at him.

"It's not funny. This alleyway is covered in bodies that have horns and scales and sharp things sticking out of them. Not to mention broken swords and chains and all the rest of the litter. I can barely find any place to stand, let alone get back to my shoes and the rest of my clothes. Anyway, stay where you are and I'll be right back."

The young woman disappeared from sight. Angel could monitor her progress though, as a steady stream of "Ouch, ouch," floated to his ears. The complaints finally stopped and less than a minute after that Nina was back; dressed in jeans, a pullover top and tennis shoes. She helped him to his feet.

"Come on, we have to go. The storm has broken and maybe it's over but I don't think we need to sit here and wait to see if the bad guys have more up their sleeves." Angel leaned on the slender girl as she led him out of the alley and around the corner and helped him into her battered Honda. She buckled him in the passenger seat and drove away.

"Where are we going?"

"I have no idea. I don't think we can make it to my house before daylight and this car doesn't have those fancy windows. I have the money I got from cashing in my airline ticket. I guess its enough to get us a hotel room for a couple of days."

"You cashed in your ticket? Why?"

"Oh please," Nina took her eyes from the road for just a moment to give him a pitying look, not realizing that she was nearly quoting Connor's remarks from earlier in the day. "You want me and Jill and Amanda out of town and I don't know something major is about to happen? I bundled them on the plane, told them I loved them and came back looking for you.

Angel closed his eyes. He really hadn't fooled anyone had he? First Connor and now Nina. The car hit a bump and he winced as the worn out shocks failed to cope with the road.

"Oh God, I'm sorry."

"You came back for me and rescued me. You don't need to apologize for anything ever Nina, especially for the condition of the road for heaven's sake." As worn and hurting as he was, Angel could not resist asking, "How did you, well, how did find me? How did you make the transformation to and from your, ummm..."

"Werewolf side?" Angel nodded and Nina continued. "I don't know. I came to the office building of course. It was so strange Angel. People were walking right past it as though they couldn't see what was happening there. Maybe they can't, maybe that alley was in a world by itself. I hope we've escaped it."

"Anyway, some how I got to the alley and saw you. I didn't know what to do. What COULD I do? One skinny blonde isn't going to be able to do much. But then, somehow I felt, no, rather I KNEW that I could transform." The young woman blushed. "I was mighty glad everyone's attention was on you as I stripped so I would have clothes to put back on after, assuming there was an after." She got a thoughtful look on her face. "If this ability stays with me I wonder if I could rig up some sort of knapsack or bag to carry my clothes around."

The picture in Angel's mind of a Werewolf with a little knapsack on her shoulders, combined with the enormous events of the day, proved too much. The vampire began to laugh, then cry, then shake almost uncontrollably. Nina glanced around frantically and pulled into a downtown hotel's drive-up. Declining the offer of assistance from a bellman, she got Angel inside and registered at the desk. The clerk baulked momentarily when Nina was unable to present a credit card but two days rent in cash and a couple of extra twenties in his pocket assuaged his worries and she got the now quiet Angel up to their room.

Once there the blonde young woman steered Angel towards the bathroom. She carefully undressed him and got him in a hot shower. Watching anxiously as he slumped wordlessly against the stall, she reached a decision. She quickly stripped her own clothing off and joined him in the water. She held the much bigger vampire, washing and soothing him. She felt his tense muscles relax bit by bit. Finally she helped him from the tub and assisted him to dry off. She led him to the bed, pulling back the covers and climbing in with him.

Angel shivered and Nina wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. The duo clung tightly, the warmth of the woman's body calming the exhausted man. They cuddled, with Nina whispering into Angel's ear as he drifted off to sleep, completely exhausted by the day's events.

"It's alright Angel. You're safe," the slender blonde repeated over and over. "You're safe here, with me, in my arms. I have you and I'm never going to let you go." She hesitated, rested her face against his neck as she spooned with him and then whispered "I love you." There was no verbal reply, but Angel snuggled back against Nina and his hand clasped hers.

The two slept, the werewolf holding the vampire. A hero. HER hero. For the moment all was peaceful.

However, somewhere else a sleepy voice was inquiring "What is it Willow?"

The red-headed witch was sitting up in bed. "I don't know Kennedy. Something, I feel something but I don't know what it is." Her eyes widened. "Yes, I do. It's LA and it's Angel. Something has happened." She kicked the covers off and got up.

"How do you know it's him?"

"There's been a connection between us ever since I restored his soul." Willow scurried around the room. "Where did I put the phone? I need to call Rome."

(To Be Continued) 


	2. Chapter 2

Pathways - Chapter 2bypatricia51

Angel stirred. Nina was instantly awake, as she had been off and on throughout the day and now into the hours of darkness. Exhaustion was apparently not enough to keep the nightmares away. The blonde woman suspected he was not just reliving the fight in the alley but much more. There had been a stab of jealousy when the restless vampire had mumbled "Buffy", but she determinedly smothered it and simply held him and soothed him whenever his thrashings woke her. He would clutch at her and sooner or later relax.

Nina was right. Angel's mind was traveling back through his life and unlife starting with The memories of his childhood, of his parents, his sister. Again he met Darla, saw the night when he was turned and the terrible events that had followed. He remembered Drusilla and what he had done to her. He saw the Gypsy girl and the guilt that had flooded him with the return of his soul. He saw Faith, he saw Kate Locksley. And, most of all, he saw Buffy.

He saw Buffy from the first day until he had arrived just in time to knock down Caleb before he brought the axe down on Buffy. He saw the night that they made love and he lost his soul. He felt her kiss him and then drive her sword through his body to shut the portal to the Hell Dimension. He saw her standing in the sunshine the day that he regained his mortality, the day that never existed.

He had always been sure his fate had been linked with the Slayer, that they were destined to be together. But he had thought the same thing about Darla. He watched the futile search through Rome with Spike. He had been so sure of the connection with Buffy, but somehow it seemed as though it had evaporated.

The Immortal. Even in his sleep Angel ground his teeth. He had always felt he was more than a match for any other guy on the face of the planet, but somehow he always seemed to come up short with that one. First with Darla and the fact that Spike was left kicking his heels while Drusilla went too didn't make him any happier. He saw Buffy, her back anyway, dancing with the Immortal, ignoring him. The vampire who had loved a Slayer groaned, only to feel a warm presence holding him and drawing him away from that picture. From far away he heard a familiar soft voice going "Shhhhhhhh. It's alright."

Angel struggled to make sense of it all. He felt like all these scenes were some kind of show, that there was a reason behind this flood of memories. What was he being told? Why was he taking this journey again? He was thankful that apparently he was being spared a reliving of all of his crimes, as thankful as he was for the familiar voice that calmed him.

Around midnight Angel finally woke, confused about his surroundings but able to relax in Nina's arms. For her part, the blonde were girl was happy just to be with him, but at the same time she wondered what their next move was going to be. She wondered aloud and the answer came immediately.

"We're going to see the Oracles."

"The Oracles? Who are they?" inquired Nina.

"They're a link to the Powers That Be. Or at least they used to be," Angel admitted.

"Used to be?"

"They were killed, murdered by Vocab, an assassin sent by the Senior Partners."

"But if they're dead how are they going to help us?" Nina frowned.

"I managed to consult the ghost of one of them once before. Granted, that was very shortly after their murders. Still, I can't think of any thing else to do right now. I'd like some answers."

The duo arrived at the Post Office and found their way to the apparently blank wall that led to their destination. Angel cudgeled his memory until he recalled Doyle's instructions on how to gain entrance. Since Nina was still holding his hand, the pair appeared together in the audience chamber.

The bodies were gone, not that Angel had expected them to still be here. The pair looked around. No one and nothing. He gave a sigh.

"It was worth a shot." He looked at Nina.

The slender woman wasn't looking back. She was staring at the far side of the room. "I think there's something there. Or someone."

Neither Angel nor Nina was ever able to describe the figure that appeared before them. It seemed human, in a way. One moment it seemed male, then it was female and then impossibility both, or neither. It was old and young, stern and joyful. They couldn't even decide if it spoke aloud or if they simply heard its thoughts.

"Welcome Liam. Welcome Nina."

Nina gripped Angel's arm "Who's Liam?" she whispered.

"Me. I'll explain later."

"You have done well. Now you stand at a crossroads. More than one pathway is available to you. Eventually you will need to return here, once you make your decision."

"What decision is that?" asked Angel, confusion written on his face.

"You'll know it when you are ready to make it."

Angel wanted to sigh. That's just what he need, more cryptic messages. Oh well, that was always the way it went. He felt in awe of the figure, but decided to risk asking a question or two.

"What about the Senior Partners? Will they be looking for me.? For us," he amended, conscious that Nina had also been at the final fight.

"The Senior Partners will always remain a foe and a danger to you. They will be around until the final battle takes places, far in the future between the forces of good and evil. They will not be threatening you directly but through their minions. You will always have to be on the lookout for them. However you disrupted their plans and they will need to start rebuilding. Their energy and attention will be focused on that, not on you two. I assure you that you will find much to do if you resume quest to help the helpless."

"If?"

"You need not. It is your decision. I tell you now Angel, that Angelus is now forever bound safely. Your soul is your own and you cannot lose it, although of course you can give it away, as can any person."

Angel stood with his mouth open. His soul fixed? No worried about the curse? No fears of a moment of perfect happiness returning him to darkness? He swayed on his feet. Thoughts cascaded through his mind, primarily of Buffy.

Nina watched the expressions play across Angel's face. She knew where his mind was going. Although she wanted to run, to cry, to deny the attraction that she knew still existed between vampire and Slayer, she held that emotion in check, trying to give him only encouragement.

"That's wonderful!"

The figure turned its attention to the young woman. "And you Nina Ash. You will keep control of your body now. The full moon will not affect you and you will retain self-awareness while in your wolven state. You need not fear harming any one." A ghostly smile seemed to appear, "Not by accident anyway."

"I, I don't know what to say," Nina was shocked. She had hoped somehow that the curse would be lifted completely from her. But on second thought she remembered the exchange Angel and she had the morning after he had rescued her from being eaten.

"Next thing you'll tell me you like being a vampire."

"Well, being nearly indestructible is cool."

Well, being a werewolf in control of herself was cool too. And it meant she had a reason to stay with Angel, as a side kick, as an assistant, perhaps even more. She certainly wanted that.

The figure drew itself up in some way. "The audience is over. You will know when you will need to return." A hand waved and the pair found themselves standing outside the faceless brick wall again.

"Wow."

"Yes." Nina hesitated and then asked as casually as she could manage. "Where do we go now?"

"I thought we'd go to the Hyperion."

"Hyperion?"

They climbed back into Nina's car and she followed his directions as he explained how he had come by the sprawling old building and his long connection with it. Angel even smiled on arrival as they found his convertible parked in the garage. He gave her a brief tour and settled in to his office while Nina determinedly began to clean up the neglect of the last few months.

"Angel? Where's the washing machine?" At his blank look Nina sighed. "Leave it to a guy. I need to wash the sheets from the bed. How are you coming with setting "Angel Investigations' back into operation?"

"I've reactivated the phone line and our ad in the newspaper. I might drop by a couple places I know and let the word spread that we're back in business."

"Okay. While you do that, I'm going to run home and get some clothes. I can't go on forever with one outfit. And I'll stop and get us some cleaning supplies and stock up on groceries for me. I found the kitchen and the refrigerator and stove are working." She hesitated. "Is there anything I need to get for you?"

Angel was touched at Nina's oblique offer to pick up some blood for him. "No, I'll take care of that myself. You do your errands. Hurry back."

"You can count on it." Nina slid against Angel and kissed the vampire. "I'll be back soon. Try not to fight any armies until I return."

Angel hugged her. "It's a deal." He watched as she scampered out the door.

The sometimes art student sat for a long moment in her car. Was she being sneaky? Conniving? She had acted as though her staying with Angel was simply an assumed part of their lives. Had he gone along with that because that was how he felt or because he hadn't had the heart to object? She knew he cared for her. But with his soul fixed would that be enough to hold him?

Well her next step in "Gee I just thought this was how things were" would be when she got back and moved her clothes into Angel's closet and herself into his bedroom, and bed.

"I love him," she said out loud. "I don't know if his feelings for me are love or not but I'm damned sure going to try to make them grow into that if they're not already." With that declaration she pulled away and headed, not home, that wasn't "home" anymore but to her sister's house. "Home" was with Angel.

Willow doubled her attempts to reach Buffy, having felt the sensation of what she didn't know was Angel's soul being anchored for good. She just knew something had happened again. Frustrated by the insulation that the Immortal seemed to have thrown around the Slayer and himself, she finally reached Andrew. He promised to pass along a message but Willow could tell that he found little importance in her call or her news. She fumed but had to accept that she would have to wait.

In the meantime Nina had returned to the Hyperion with a load of clothes, groceries and now clean sheets. She made the bed, claimed her side of the closet and was coming back down the stairs when she heard the phone ring and then Angel's voice. Hurrying, she arrived at the office just as Angel was hanging up.

"What's up?"

"Our first case. Ready to go to work?"

(To Be Continued) 


	3. Chapter 3

Pathways - Chapter 3bypatricia51

(Nearly a month has passed since the events of NFA and the first two chapters.)

"Clang!" Steel rang on steel. One sword twisted and spun blindingly to one side and thrust again. The other blade hesitated and only a leap backwards by its wielder allowed it to interpose itself in time.

"You have to be faster, Nina. Don't think, react. Let your training take over."

The woman nodded. She took a second to rake the blonde locks that had escaped from her pony-tail away from her face and then assumed the low guard position, holding her sword in both hands.

"Okay, let's try again." Shinning steel feinted then dipped to the other side. This time it was met as it first lashed forward. Avoiding the attempt to pin her blade, Nina riposted with a thrust towards Angel's stomach.

"Good!" applauded Angel. "You're getting there Nina. But you are going to have to keep practicing. You moves have to immediate, automatic. In a real fight you won't have time to stop and think. You'll have to react."

"Angel," the girl replied hesitantly, "What exactly is the purpose of this? Sword-fighting I mean. It's great exercise but why do we need it."

Angel shook his head and then relented. Crossing to Nina he took her chin in his hand and tilted it her head up until their eyes met. "For ages a sword has been the best weapon to deal with a lot of the adversaries that we might meet in the times ahead of us. Other vampires, many demons and other creatures are proof against our greater than human strength and even your claws and teeth when you are in your werewolf form. Decapitation works like a charm."

He suddenly got, to Nina's astonishment, an impish look on his face. "Now if you had used a sword the other night instead of shifting and..." he let the words trail off.

"Ugh." His blonde's partner's face twisted. "Well, yeah. I'll never make THAT mistake again."

Three nights previous the duo had solved a case concerning a gated community that had suffered several mysterious deaths in recent times. The community's board of directors had found and hired them, paying a good fee in advance to solve those murders. The victims had been found crushed as though by a giant snake but with expressions of fascination and even sexual arousal on their faces.

As it turned out, the killer was a lamia, a creature from ancient mythology. Half woman and half snake, she was able to take human form. She had been masquerading as the wife of one of the wealthy members of the community, having seduced him and murdered his previous wife. Sometimes she had stalked young men on her own. Occasionally he had lured young women back to their house, which explained why the victims had been from both sexes.

Angel and Nina had posed as newcomers to the community. The man had attempted to seduce Nina, who had played the wide-eyed innocent blonde and followed him back to his house, with Angel discreetly trailing them. The transformation of the man's "Wife" had caught them both off guard and Nina had shape-shifted into her werewolf form when the lamia threw its coils around her. Angel had rushed forward but had first been forced to deal with the mad man the husband had become. While that struggle was brief, before he could separate the lamia's head from her body, Nina had bitten the snake-woman repeatedly during the struggle of the two females.

The lamia's blood had not been poisonous, at least to Nina. But the TASTE. Seventy-two hours later she had brushed her teeth nearly two dozen times and emptied three full bottles of mouthwash. And she still had a terrible taste in her mouth. And judging from the twinkle in Angel's eyes he was well aware of it.

"Point taken," she admitted. "Let's go through it again."

Angel checked the clock on the wall. "Let's not. We've been at it for two hours now and we're both tiring. I think a shower and a meal and then we'll take a bit of a tour of the city." His face darkened. "I want to check on what's left of Gunn's people."

"Didn't they try to kill you last time you crossed paths with them?"

"Yes, but after all, they thought they were doing the right thing. They thought Gunn had abandoned them and that I was responsible. Perhaps in some way I was. Anyway, I owe it to Gunn."

The pair cleaned their swords and replaced them in the weapons cabinet. Going up stairs to their room, Angel strewed his clothes on the floor as he disrobed, leaving a trail from the bedroom door to the bathroom. Nina sighed and picked them up as the water started. Then she dumped them in the clothes hamper, added her own sweat soaked workout outfit and joined Angel in the shower. With one thing following another, it was once again a "very long moment without a single coherent thought". After a long nap Nina had to load the washing machine with sheets again as well as a load of towels and their work-out clothing. She thought it was a very small price to pay.

The meeting with Gunn's former gang was an eye-opener for Nina. Regardless of the experiences she had undergone in the last few months, nothing had prepared her for what she found in the inner-city neighborhood. The tall canyons of concrete and steel seemed to hem her in and surround her. She felt like unseen eyes were on her every moment. The bleakness and poverty of the area frightened her, and yet made her even more determined to help Angel to make a difference.

The negotiations with the group started out extremely tentative. Angel indeed remembered what had nearly happened to him last time and the group was not willing to trust any vampire anymore than they could throw him. Nina made the difference. Once they realized that she was not a vampire but a normal woman they relaxed enough to at least engage in a discussion. Of course the duo did not bring up the fact she was a werewolf. Angel had brought important news. It seemed Gunn had laid aside money from his Wolfram and Hart salary and expense account. Half went to the group. That would buy them greater security and an assortment of weaponry that would allow them a much larger degree of safety in the times ahead.

"Where does the other half go?" inquired Nina as they drove back to the hotel.

"To a shelter for street kids that Gunn loved. We'll take it there tomorrow. You can meet the woman who runs it. You'll like her."

The sun was beginning to brighten the sky so they hastily parked the Plymouth and scampered into the building. They crossed the lobby heading for the stairs up to their room when Nina remembered she had stripped the bed and made an abrupt turn towards the linen closet.

That turn saved her. A figure sprang right through the space her body had just been in and caromed off the wall. His face twisted and he hissed, even as three more figures, all obviously also vampires, leaped at Angel. The one who had attacked Nina lunged at her again.

Nina reacted. Along with swordplay Angel had been teaching her martial arts. Already athletically inclined, she had taken to that much faster than she had weapons training. The vampire's attack was clumsy, relying more on brute strength than anything else. Nina rolled backwards as she grasped his outstretched hands, jammed a shapely foot into his stomach and used his momentum to throw him over her. He landed on his head and slid across the marble floor. He slid so fast he hit the front doors, burst them open and sailed right outside. Since the sun was up he burst into flames.

Nina sprang back to her feet. Angel was barely holding his own but it was obvious that he couldn't win against three to one odds. The weapons locker was downstairs. Her memory flashed and she leaped through the door into Angel's office. Wrenching open a drawer she came up with a pair of stakes. She bounded back out and leaped at the trio around her man.

Angel backhanded one of his attackers across the face and sent him staggering away. He leaped through the air and delivered a snap kick that snapped back rattled the second one's head and rattled his teeth. But the third was behind him and before he could turn her was wrapped up in a pair of arms as strong as his own.

"Hold him," panted the first vampire as he got to his feet. "We'll take care of him and then finishing off the girl will be easy."

The second one nodded just before he exploded into dust, revealing Nina behind him with the stake in her right hand thrust forward. "I don't think I'd count on that," she said.

The remaining two vampires looked at each other and bolted. Nina tripped one as he rushed past her and then finished him off. She flipped Angel the other stake and he flipped the amazed vampire over his shoulder and staked him. The duo was alone again in the hotel.

"Nice throw Nina," complimented Angel as she crossed the lobby and secured the still standing open doors. "You did great and you didn't even have to shift."

"You're just disappointed because I didn't and then turn back with my clothes all torn to pieces," she teased him.

"It IS a perk lover," Angel grinned.

Nina's heart did a flip. He didn't use words like "lover" very often but each time he did she just melted. She was in love with him, she acknowledged to herself but she didn't want to smother him or push him. She knew he felt strongly about her but he had quite a history, rarely good, with women and was reluctant to commit himself. That was okay. He opened a bit more each day and one day...

A thought struck her. "How did they get in here? I thought the hotel was warded."

Angel frowned. "It is and they shouldn't have been able to waltz right in." He searched the dust. As usual, everything had disintregated when the vampire bodies exploded. Looking over where Nina had flipped her attacker he caught sight of something.

"This is how."

Nina's nose wrinkled as she examined the green stone in his hand, its center bored through to accept a rawhide string. "It certainly is ugly. What is it?"

"It's a Yawish Amulet. It allows the wearer to pass some magical barriers."

"Including ours," Nina replied in understanding. "Can we do anything about it?"

"The wards need to be made stronger," said Angel. His frown deepened. "Willow could certainly do it but after the events of last year, well, I don't know. The whole Scooby gang seems to think I've crossed back to the bad guys."

He sighed. "Well, sufficient to the day is the evil and all that. Let's clean up and go to bed. We'll just have to lock up tightly until we figure out what to do."

Normally Nina fell right off in Angel's arms. Today it was her turn to be restless. Once she was sure Angel was sound asleep she slipped from the bed and went downstairs. She paced back and forth thinking.

She had riffled through the card index and found the phone number she wanted. Three times she picked up the phone and set it back down. It wasn't fair, she told herself. She was building a life with Angel and making this call would bring his old one right back. She was scared. She knew the connection between Angel and Buffy was something incredible. This could mean she might lose him.

"Don't be a sissy, Nina Ash," she scolded herself. "This needs to be done. You can't risk Angel's life, and your own, because you're afraid of the other woman."

With that she picked up the hand set and punched in the numbers. A voice answered.

"Willow?" When the voice replied "Yes," Nina plunged on.

"Willow my name is Nina and I'm," she struggled for the words, "I'm an associate of Angel's. Please let me talk before you hang up. Things are not what you all think they are and we need your help."

"Go ahead," answered the red-headed witch.

(To Be Continued) 


	4. Chapter 4

Pathways - Chapter 4bypatricia51

Willow carefully hung up the phone and sat there thinking. She didn't stir until Kennedy's arms slipped around her. Even then she merely covered her girlfriend's hands with her own and continued to stare off into space.

"That must have been some phone call."

"It was." willow shook her head and began to recount what Nina had told her. When she was finished Kennedy summarized for her.

"So we have a female that none of us has ever heard of before. She claims that Angel had never turned back to evil; that he, Spike, Wesley and someone else we don't know killed a bunch of high ranking bad guys; that Angel was the only survivor and now he and this girl are back in the Hyperion and have restarted Angel Investigations. Angel's soul has been permanently fixed by a representative of the Powers that be. Oh and yes, the wards that you placed around the hotel are being breached and they need help."

"That pretty much does seem to cover it," admitted Willow.

"Sounds like bull to me." snorted Kennedy. "I bet it's a trap."

"I don't think so."

"Oh? Did you use a truth spell?"

"They don't work like that. Not over the phone. But I believe her. Among other things if this was a trap of some kind she would have been more polished. Oh, she's not telling everything, I know that for certain. But I think the basic facts are true. The timing she gave me matches with the two psychic disturbances I felt."

"Okay then," Kennedy shrugged. "You get your stuff together and I'll throw some clothes in a suitcase."

"What?"

"Well you don't think I'm letting you go to Los Angeles and meet some strange female by yourself do you?" Kennedy grinned and kissed her lover.

Back in LA Nina had been attempting to hold her breath while she talked. While she couldn't accomplish that, she found that every time there was the slightest pause before Willow answered a choking lump had risen in her throat. What if Willow refused to help? What would they do? If there had been one attack there would most likely be others. She had looked up Yawish Amulets and while they weren't extremely rare, they couldn't be found on street corners either. Someone who had gone to that much trouble to strike at them would do so again.

But now she could let her breath out. Halfway anyway. Willow had agreed to help. Now she just had to break the news to Angel.

As it turned out she didn't get the chance. When Angel returned hours later from wherever he had been he swept into the office and nearly dragged her by one arm out to the car. In the usual terse way he gave out information he revealed that a contact had reported a Suvolte Demon in the sewers. Nina inquired as to the importance of that event. Angel explained that the demon was looking for a place to lay its eggs and if they hatched they would eat their way through half the population of Los Angeles.

The car slid sideways against the curb right above where a tunnel disappeared into the ground. Angel snatched up a pair of swords from the back seat and tossed the one to Nina that she had been practicing with. A couple of practice swings and they slid down the embankment and disappeared into the yawning opening.

"Which way?" Nina wrinkled her nose at the smell and then grimaced as she realized she was wearing jeans and tennis shoes and that both were rapidly becoming soaked in stuff she didn't want to imagine.

Angel breathed deeply. "This way. The scent is coming from down there." The duo took off in that direction. Angel could see well enough in the almost complete darkness to guide them. To her surprise, Nina found she had no trouble keeping up with her partner. Not only could she see nearly as well as he could but when he paused uncertainly at a three way intersection her own sense of smell picked up the trail.

Then they were suddenly in an open area and Angel charged the bulky creature that reared up before them. Astonishing herself again, Nina never paused but gave a whoop, flourished her sword and attacked.

An hour or so later the Plymouth pulled into the garage and Angel and Nina staggered out of the car and into the hotel.

"You really need seat covers. Plastic ones at that. It's going to be awful scrubbing those stains out of the upholstery," mumbled Nina.

Before Angel could reply, another female voice spoke up. "How about the stains on the two of you? And ewwwwwww, what have you been rolling in? It stinks?"

"Willow!" Angel's face brightened for a moment before resuming its usual guarded expression. "What are you doing here?"

"You called me. Us, I mean," Willow indicated the young woman with her. "Or rather the person next to you that I'm guessing is your associate named Nina did. Goddess, what IS that smell? Have you been rolling in a sewer?"

"Very perceptive in fact Willow," sighed Angel. "That's exactly where we've been. Suvolte Demon and it was laired in the sewers."

"Oh," the red-haired witch wrinkled her nose, just as Nina had done earlier. "Well why don't you go take a bath or something. We'll wait here." She looked at Nina and went on. "After then maybe you can explain what happened to your clothes."

Nina blushed. During the battle she had once again shape shifted when the demon had tossed her aside. She had landed hard. Springing back to her feet she had launched herself into the fray once more, this time in her werewolf form. And once again she had not taken the time to climb out of her clothes. She had managed to improvise enough from the rags of her jeans to cover the most important parts of her body. She had already vowed to keep extra clothes in the car.

"Hey now," frowned the other female with Willow. You're not supposed to be noticing any nearly naked female unless it's me." She looked Nina over. "Not that this one is hard on the eyes or anything."

"Kennedy!" exclaimed Willow.

"I'm sorry," replied the witch's lover, sounding not at all apologetic.

The most embarrassed of the foursome was, of course, Angel who hurried upstairs with Nina right behind. They returned in short order in clean clothes; their hair wet and smelling a great deal better.

"Okay now," Willow said as they all sat down. "Please tell me everything. I want to help you Angel and my instincts tell me to trust you, both of you in fact. But I need confirmation."

Angel started. He covered the events of the last year leading up to the final confrontation with the Black Thorn and the battle in the alleyway. Nina chimed in at certain points. Angel was surprised at how open Nina was to Willow, candidly discussing her were-side and the enormous relief she felt now in being able to control it.

"Except when I get tossed against walls," the blonde girl added, smiling shyly. For some reason she felt completely comfortable with Willow and trusted her at first sight.

"You probably should practice shifting," suggested Willow thoughtfully. "Perhaps that would give you even more control than you have now. You've been given a rare gift indeed but that doesn't mean it doesn't require practice."

After completing the final summary, including the ambush here at the hotel, Angel sat back with what almost was a hopeful look on his face. At least as hopeful as he could manage. To anyone who didn't know him his face would resemble that of a cigar store Indian.

Willow didn't keep him in suspense.

"Kennedy, where did I put my bag?"

Two hours later the pair from Sunnydale left with the Hyperion as nearly impervious to evil creatures as could be managed. Willow had hugged Angel and then Nina and wished them good luck. Kennedy had just hugged Nina, the more to just tease Willow by squeezing the blonde's bottom for a second. Both Nina and Willow had simply rolled their eyes and said nothing about it.

They had cleared LA proper and were headed up the coast when Kennedy broke the comfortable silence.

"So that's Angel."

"Yes."

"The one that Buffy was so crazy about."

"Yes."

"And that Nina. She's quite the cutie."

Willow sighed. "Yes she is Kennedy and I DID notice you running your hands over her butt for a moment or two. And if you were trying to make me jealous it didn't work." She grinned." I know who your heart belongs to and it's me."

"Well, yes, it does," admitted Kennedy as she leaned over and kissed her girlfriend without taking her eyes from the road." That's not what I meant though. I noticed something and wondered if you had seen it."

"What was that?"

"I noticed when they went upstairs that only one door opened and closed. I also only heard one shower come on. Being the clever girl I am I deduced that they took their bath together. I doubt it was as a water conservation measure."

"Hmmmm, I didn't catch that," admitted Willow.

"Also when you all were circling the building as you created the new wards, I snooped. Not much, but there is one and only one occupied bedroom and one and only one king-sized bed in it. Her clothes are in the closet along with his and her personal products are in the bathroom." Kennedy stopped for a minute and mused, "I wonder, do female werewolves still have periods? That would be bad, twice the bloating and bad moods each month."

Willow groaned. "Lover, what is the point of all this?"

"The point is that Nina is a lot more than Angel's 'Associate'. Vampire and werewolf to the side, neither of them strikes me as the type to sleep in the same bed, live in the same room, and have it remain purely platonic."

"And so what? Nina seems nice and devoted to Angel and I've always supported his struggle to redeem himself."

"Don't you think Buffy should know about this? You've always described her and Angel as a 'Destined couple'. Seems to me this other relationship would put quite a dent in that."

The rest of the drive home avoided that subject. For several days Willow struggled with what to do. Finally she called Rome again. After all, Buffy was her oldest and best friend and did deserve to know what was up with Angel. She still didn't catch up to the blonde slayer but this time Andrew seemed much more interested in the message that Willow demanded he take down.

Back at LA Nina had stopped holding her breath again. After a few days with no long-lost lover showing up the blonde shapeshifter had managed to assure herself that it wouldn't ever happen. She stopped worrying about it, worrying instead about cases and demons and other-worldly creatures and why she couldn't seem to shake the stomach flu that had her so nauseated.

Therefore no one was worrying when a private plane direct from Rome landed at LAX and disgorged a single passenger. The petite blonde woman cleared Customs with ease and climbed into a waiting limousine. The limo drove off and turned towards town. The driver had already been instructed to take the woman to an old hotel he had just looked up the route to that morning. After all, he had never heard of any hotel named "The Hyperion".

(To Be Continued) 


	5. Chapter 5

Pathways, Chapter 5bypatricia51

Angel yawned. Business was slow. There hadn't been a client of any kind in three days now and he was getting a bit bored. Of course there was also the fact that he had slept alone for the last two days. With the Hyperion safe again thanks to Willow and with the "helping the helpless" thing in neutral, she had gone to spend some time with Jill and Amanda. He had encouraged her to do that but was ready for her to come back home now. She had called this morning to say that she had one more thing to do today and hopefully she would be back after that. Good. He missed her.

He missed her. Angel rolled that thought around in his mind. Was there more to that idea than just the fact that Nina and he slept in the same bed and were partners in fighting evil? Of course, he admitted to himself, those two items added up to more than just a casual relationship.

Nina had come into his life as someone to be saved. He hadn't known her name or anything about her when their paths first crossed. He had heard screams and sensed the terror and had gone to the rescue. Once he realized that she had been bitten by the werewolf that had attacked her he had used the resources available at Wolfram and Hart to track her down. It had just been to help her, to help someone innocent who had been caught by forces she never should have had to encounter. Then had come the kidnapping and he had no choice but to go to her aid.

It had taken some time for the idea to sink into his thick skull that she was interested in him. Thank goodness for Lorne for pointing out what was right in front of him. The funny part was that he had been drawn to Nina from their first real meeting, the morning after she had awoken in the safety cell in the basement. He remembered Gunn talking.

"What about werewolf girl? Think you got a shot there?"

"She gave me a look."

Had he really meant that or had that simply been a throw-away line? No, he had meant it. There had been something in her eyes when they met his just before she had said "See you next month" and got out of the car. That look had stirred something in him then and remembering it stirred him now.

Unable to sit any longer he rose to his feet and began to pace. Was he falling in love with Nina? He had been in love before. He shied away from thoughts of Darla. That had been love but love in its most evil form. But under the influence of love even Darla had been capable of self-sacrifice.

He had loved Cordelia. That love had grown slowly as she herself had grown as a person. Indeed, as he had also, he acknowledged. It had been different from Buffy. Buffy he had seen as someone he could help, someone he could link to his own quest for redemption. When he had fallen in love with her it had been blinding, a fire that burst into flames that could have destroyed them all. In fact it nearly had. But now, with his soul fixed...

"Still wearing black and still pacing I see. Somethings never change."

Angel stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't need to turn around to identify the speaker before he spoke. Of course she would show up now.

"Hello Buffy."

Nina pulled up to the hotel and parked her Civic. She turned off the key and sat there. What was Angel going to say? How was he going to take the news? It had been a shock for her. He had been through it before but it wasn't like it turned out very well. It had all been a set-up. She swallowed hard. That's what she feared the most, that all this was some sort of a trick by who knows what power.

Well, it wasn't going to get any easier just sitting here. She climbed out of the car and headed for the front door. She passed a big black limousine and groaned a bit to herself. Not that they couldn't use a client who had that kind of money. She kept the books. She knew their purpose was to help those who needed it, but couldn't someone rich get into trouble occasionally? They weren't hurting. Angel had amazingly laid aside some money from his time at Wolfram and Hart. She knew why. It had been for her, even though he never claimed that. She knew he had not thought he would survive his assault on the Black Thorn.

Anyway, they got by but limos were out of their price range. She sometimes wished his Firebird with the neat windows that blocked the sun from hurting him had survived but it hadn't. It would be something to go out in daylight with him. Oh well, when you fall in love with someone you take the bad with the good. That went for werewolves who fell in love with vampires too she supposed.

With her arms full of packages she pushed open the front door with her rear end and backed into the lobby. She opened her mouth to call out as she turned. She never completed that turn, stopping abruptly when Angel came into her view. He wasn't alone. There was a blonde woman with him. A blonde woman that was standing on her tiptoes so she could kiss Angel. A kiss that Angel seemed to be returning just as fervently as she was giving it.

Nina froze. What she had feared the most had come to pass. She didn't need an introduction to know who the petite blonde was. Buffy was here. What was she going to do? It seemed like a million different thoughts cascaded through her mind, a thousand different plans of action were considered and discarded.

Nina summoned her courage and started forward. She was going to be cool, calm and collected. She was going to do her damndest to demonstrate that she was Angel's woman now. Just as she took the first step the pair in front of her embraced tightly, locking together. Angel's hands ran down Buffy's back, cupping her rear end and lifting the other woman into the air. The Slayer's arms twined around his neck and muffled moans came from them both.

She had lost the battle before she could even join it, Nina realized sickly. Angel felt kindly towards her but she had just been a substitute. She should have known it, known that she was living in a dream world.

She turned to flee. Encumbered as she was with the packages she bumped into the door and spilled most of them. Great. She couldn't even make a discreet exit. Dropping the rest of her burden she wrenched open the door and ran towards the street. Half blinded by tears she bumped into the limo and nearly fell before regaining her balance. She dug through the purse slung over her shoulder, finding her car keys by feel. She jerked open the driver's side door, jammed the keys in the ignition and peeled down the street the instant the starter caught.

Although he didn't know it at the time, Angel's attempt to be calm and collected with Buffy had lasted no longer than Nina's attempt for the same attitude. Once he had turned and met her eyes he was lost. In an eerie recreation of the day that never happened, Buffy walked through shadows and pools of sunlight cast by the windows. Without another word she walked up to Angel and the vampire took the Slayer in his arms. They kissed. His arms tightened around her.

She was back! She was BACK! He lifted her in his arms and hugged her close.

But something was wrong. His heart, unbeating though it was, didn't soar like it had that day, or on many another day when he saw her, touched her, kissed her. His soul was safe now, no matter what happened he wouldn't lose it. And yet, somehow, he knew that the perfect happiness he had experienced once before was no longer staring him in the face.

Just as he started to lower Buffy back to the floor his attention was drawn by a muffled sob and the clatter of things falling to the marble floor. He snapped his head to the left only to see scattered parcels and a closing door. Tearing himself from Buffy he sprang to the door, automatically avoiding the patches of sunlight. Looking through the nearly shut door he saw a familiar figure sprinting down the walkway. He cried out her name through the door opening but she didn't hear it as she climbed into her car and roared away.

He stood there, feeling as lost as he could recall for a long time. A soft touch on his arm brought him back to reality.

"I guess that was Nina."

"Yes, it was."

"I'm sorry ." Buffy hesitated. "When Willow finally got hold of me. I didn't believe what she told me. I was so sure that you had somehow changed again, reverted back to evil that everything she told me seemed like a fairy tale." She shook her head. "Do you know what changed my mind?" When Angel shook his head back and forth she went on.

"It was her," the Slayer indicated the no longer occupied doorway. "She made me jealous. Here I was, keeping away from you when you came to Rome with Spike, turning my back on you with the Immortal and I had the gall to get jealous because it appeared you had found someone else. I kept thinking 'How could you?' even while I was doing just that. So I came here to reclaim you."

Buffy held her hand up. "You don't need to say it Angel. I think I will always love you, a little, and I think you will always feel the same way about me. But we've changed, moved on, and its pretty obvious that your feelings have shifted. And it's okay Angel."

She stopped and thought for a moment. "Well, it's okay if you can get to Nina and convince her of what we both know, that you are in love with her."

Angel started. He looked at Buffy in surprise.

"What, you don't think I can tell when a man is in love? I might not be two hundred years old but I'm not dumb. Well," she amended as she started to help him pick up the scattered packages, "Not always anyway."

I have to find her, go to her," mumbled Angel distractedly as he scooped up a fallen bag and a book that had dropped out of another parcel.

"Yes you do but you can't go anywhere until the sun sets." Buffy saw that Angel hadn't heard her last words. He was staring at the cover of the book he had picked up. She looked at it and her jaw fell open.

"That's not possible! Is it? Has she been seeing anyone else?"

"No, no I would have known it. And Buffy? It IS possible."

"But not without intervention from the Powers that Be." Buffy's voice trailed off and they both looked at the book again. Buffy finally shook herself.

"This changes everything. I'll be in touch." She headed for the door and turned. "Stay here or at least check your messages often if you go out after dark."

He nodded. "Where are you going?"

"To see if I can find her." With that she was gone.

(To Be Continued) 


	6. Chapter 6

Pathways, Chapter 6bypatricia51

As Buffy disappeared out the door into the daylight Angel simply stood still. His mind was a whirl. The very thing he had literally dreamed about for so long had happened. Buffy had come back. And it was too late. He wasn't in love with her anymore. Fortunately, he admitted to himself a bit ruefully, she wasn't in love with him either.

The almost amusing part of all this was that this was exactly why he had left Sunnydale years before, so that Buffy could have a life that wasn't intertwined with a repentant vampire who did not dare offer her the love she deserved.

She had moved on. Whether she was really involved seriously with the Immortal or not wasn't important. She had made her choices and he had no problem with that. After all, he had fallen in love with Cordelia, although due to Jasmine's machinations they had never been able to fulfill that. She was gone now and he would always have a special place in his heart, unbeating or not, for her. Just like he would for Buffy, and he hoped she had a place for him in her heart.

But now he loved Nina.

He loved Nina.

He LOVED Nina!

He jumped to his feet. "Great Angel," he scolded himself. "Way to go. NOW you figure it out that she's more than just a partner in business and in bed."

It seemed like he had been thinking for ages but to his surprise when Buffy popped back in the door he realized that it had been less than a minute.

"By the way," Buffy looked embarrassed. "What's Nina's last name?"

"Ash," replied Angel. He started to give the address of Jill and Amanda but before he could finish the blonde slayer was out the door again, leaving him to his thoughts.

Buffy sprinted back to the limo and hopped in the back. She picked up the phone there and punched in a number.

"Yes, this is Buffy Summers. I need information on someone."

When Nina had fled from the hotel she had no idea where to go or what to do. She drove aimlessly. Her mind revolved in an endless circle, fixed on the image of Angel and Buffy locked together.

"You knew it was a dream," she scolded herself. "She is his real love. He was kind to you but nothing more than that."

She had been tempted to storm right up to them and tell them to stop. She had wanted to tell them her secret. But she couldn't. Their kiss had blinded her with tears. Besides, she heaved a sigh, she just couldn't. She couldn't use her condition to force him to stay with her. Not when his heart belonged elsewhere.

Finally she lifted her head and began to take an interest in her surroundings. The place looked familiar she thought. She pulled into a deserted parking area. Locking her Honda after she got out she walked up the beaten dirt trail till she reached a clearing. There she sat down, leaning back against a huge oak tree.

She just tried to let her mind go blank. She didn't want to think about anything. The hurt was too much. She had been fooling herself, she admitted that. She should have known that no one would ever replace Buffy. Wesley was the one who had known him from all the way back to Sunnydale and in a few unguarded moments had let things slip. Fred, dear sweet Fred, had shared girl talk with her and given her some insights.

She had known better. She remembered asking him if he was "Thinking about your little Roman friend?" She had tried to be so very casual about that. He had dismissed it, telling her he had other things on his mind but had he really or had he simply been sparing her feelings? She hadn't thought so at the time but now everything that she thought she knew, all the faith she had in the relationship that she thought she and Angel were building, it had all torn to shreds. He cared for her, there was no doubt about that, the man was transparent, but it clearly wasn't the same way that she felt about him.

So what was she going to do? Go back to college? Move back in the Jill and Amanda? And what was going to happen when the time arrived?

Nina was so lost in her thoughts that she actually jumped when someone suddenly sat down on the ground next to her. She was even more startled when she turned her head and saw that someone was Buffy. She opened her mouth and then shut it after she realized that she had not the slightest idea of what to say. Finally she managed to break the silence.

"How did you find me?" She knew that had to sound inane but Buffy never blinked.

"It wasn't that hard once I thought about it. Where would you go? Not back to your sister's place. I don't know but I don't think she's aware of your condition is she?" When Nina shook her head sideways Buffy went on. "I know what you saw and we'll come back to that in a minute. I was sure that you wanted to go think and a natural place would be somewhere you associated with Angel. Besides the Hyperion there really are only two places and Wolfram and Hart isn't exactly available to you, or to anyone this side of Hell in fact, right now."

Buffy looked around. "So this had to be the place. The glade where you first met Angel when you were running from the werewolf. The place he first saved you. I came here and saw your car down in the parking lot and walked up."

Nina looked dazed. "How in the world did you find all that out about us? I mean me?"

"Connections." Buffy looked embarrassed. "The guy I'm seeing, well, he has resources. One phone call and in 30 minutes I knew all about you. I figured out likely places and decided on this one. So here we are."

"Here we are," echoed Nina. She studied the other blonde. "Buffy? Why are you here?"

"Here as in LA or here as in this clearing with you?"

"Both I suppose."

"I came to LA for purely selfish reasons," Buffy admitted candidly. "When Willow called me with the news about Angel I came here to get him back. It was that simple."

"And yet instead of being back at the hotel with him you're sitting in this clearing in the park with me," noted Nina.

"Yes," admitted Buffy. She stared off into space, an action Nina might have found amusing had the situation not been so weird. After all, she had just been doing the stare herself a few minutes ago.

Buffy shook herself and went on. I thought that I was just going to walk in to the Hyperion and Angel and I would fall into each other's arms and live happily ever after. Well the first part went off alright. The second part is never going to happen."

Nina must have made some gesture or noise she couldn't recall later because Buffy sighed. "Oh believe me that's true Nina. All the hope, all the anticipation was swept away when we kissed. There wasn't anything there. It was nice," Angel is a marvelous kisser, but the passion isn't there anymore. If you had come in two minutes later you would have found us sitting on opposite sides of the room, wondering what in the world had happened."

"And?" ventured Nina. Hope was beginning to dawn but she struggled not to let it grow into too bright a flame lest it be quenched immediately.

Amazingly Buffy laughed. "Oh Nina," the Slayer surprised both of them by sliding an arm around the were-girl's shoulders and hugging her. "You happened, but things have happened to me too. I'm not the same girl Angel loved and he's not the same guy. But I'll always care for him and you make him happy. That's good enough for me."

The two blonde women hugged tightly, then Buffy stood up and helped Nina to her feet. "Can't be too careful with you in your condition you know," Buffy teased.

"Oh GOD. You know! Does Angel?"

"Well Nina, a copy of 'What to Expect when You Are Expecting' sort of gives it away. You dropped it along with the rest of your stuff when you bolted out the door. Knowing Angel he's probably sitting in the hotel lobby reading it page by page."

Buffy hesitated. "Nina I don't know you so please forgive me but I have to ask this question."

"Yes, its Angel's baby." Nina answered before Buffy could continue. "I have no idea of how, well," she blushed deeply, "I mean I know HOW but not how he could have made me pregnant. I know about Darla and why that happened and that scares me. If its not some other plot by another renegade Power than what is it? And what in the world can I expect of a baby that's part vampire, part werewolf and part human?"

"I have no idea," admitted Buffy. "But you can believe that Angel will love your child and love you. I know this isn't some random event. It's fated. And somehow it feels to me that it's fated for good. Now then, you need to go home."

"Go home?" a new voice broke in. The pair looked around the glade. They had not been paying attention but the light of day had faded into twilight and shadows had cloaked the trees. A figure moved from the darkness into the artificial light cast from the nearby city lights.

"As comfy and sweet as that sounds, I don't think that's going to happen. It just goes to show that little girls shouldn't be out at dark. Sometimes they never get to go home." The face of the man twisted. So did the faces of the rest of the group that was now surrounding Buffy and Nina.

"Vampires. Great."

(to be continued) 


	7. Chapter 7

Pathways, Chapter 7bypatricia51

Buffy and Nina watched, almost serenely, as the ring of vampires tightened around them. Buffy appeared almost bored and Nina was getting a glint in her eyes that had nothing to do with fear. If the vampires had not been so arrogantly full of themselves they might have sensed that these two women were not the ones who needed to be afraid.

Even Buffy raised an eyebrow when Nina started taking her clothing off.

"Is that necessary?" she inquired.

"If I'm going to have anything to wear after we're done it is," Nina replied.

The vamps were confused about the casual attitude of the two young women but eyes brightened at Nina's actions.

"Well, perhaps if you are a VERY good girl there might be a possibility of you being here to wear something ... after," the leader said with a smirk, even as he appreciatively eyed Nina's body. He cocked one eye over at Buffy. "Going to join her?"

"Join her?" Buffy asked, wide-eyed in pretended embarrassment. "I mean, she's awfully cute and all but I don't swing that way." She knew perfectly well what the leader meant as well as the certain knowledge that the vampires had no intention of leaving them alive no matter what the two girls promised or did. It would just make it more fun for the vampires to allow their victims the thought they might be released and then snatching their lives from them just when they thought they were getting away.

Buffy had left "Mister Pointy" in Rome in her hurry but being unarmed never had fazed the Slayer, especially in an area with lots of trees, which meant lots of wooden branches, all of which offered her weapons. For one brief moment she considered giving the unsuspecting vampires a chance to leave. But then she decided that was a silly idea. It wasn't as though they would leave and go straight. They'd kill some innocent that very night. So they really needed dusting. Besides, it seemed like an excellent, although unusual, way to bond a little with Nina.

"Ready?" the Slayer cast a sideways look and a little grin at the now nude woman beside her. Damn. Nina WAS good looking. Buffy had never leaned that way, well, maybe a time or two she had looked over Faith and wondered what it would be like with her, but Nina could stir something if she let it. Shaking her head, Buffy looked at the leader as Nina called back.

"Born ready."

Buffy nodded. She stomped on a broken branch in front of her, breaking it in two and spinning half of it up to her hand. With one blinding move she stabbed the vampire to the leader's right through the heart. As he exploded into dust a deep menacing growl came from beside her and the fun really started.

Shock of seeing one of their number taken out before they even knew the fight had started and paralyzed by the sight of the cute naked blonde girl growing two feet taller and suddenly being covered in hair, the vampires hesitated for seconds they couldn't afford. Buffy spun left, then right and two more were gone. One of the ones who had been sneaking up behind them spun through the air and was impaled on a limb sticking out from one of the trees. Buffy nodded in appreciation of Nina's aim.

In less than three minutes the only survivor was the still stunned leader. He recovered his wits enough to take to his heels but he got no more than twenty feet before being pulled down by the girl werewolf.

"Wait a minute Nina," snapped Buffy, who hoped that the self control she had been informed that Angels' partner had in her were-form was in fact true. She was relieved to see the wolven creature flash her what might have actually been a grin and nod. of course its hard to pick out a grin when three inch fangs fill someone's mouth but it COULD have been just that. Regardless, Nina simply held the last vamp immobile rather than tearing his head off.

Buffy tapped the tip of the now dust covered stick against the undead chest. "what are you doing here tonight? I haven't heard that this is one of your regular hunting areas. Usually you guys stay in town where the occasional missing person will be simply forgotten."

"To hell with you," gasped the vampire.

Buffy shrugged. "You first." She pressed the branch against his chest, the skin breaking as she pushed.

"Wait, wait," gasped the vampire. "We were told to come here. We were told that two women would be here, both blonde and that there would be a reward for taking them both out. Money, blood and live slaves to use and then kill were all promised to us."

"By whom?" when no immediate answer came Buffy set her foot against the other end of the branch that now stuck out slightly from the vampire's chest. She tapped it deeper, almost reaching his heart.

"By WHOM?"

The vampire twisted under the improvised stake. "I don't know his name. I'd never seen him before. But he walked in to where we stay like he owned the place. White guy, around 30. He had some powerful mojo. Wasn't scared a bit. Not that any of us thought about snacking on him."

"Why not?"

"I can't explain it. It was like he wasn't all there. Not in some meta-physical psychological crap. It was like he was dead. Everywhere except his eyes. They were scary. Full of hatred so strong it made even me step back. He told us where she would be," the vampire indicated Nina with a nod. "He was real specific that we be sure to get her. 'The nastier the better' he said. 'It will really hurt him.'. He didn't say anything like that about you but we figured two for one would be fun."

"When were you going to get payment?"

The prone leader pondered for a moment. "You know," he said thoughtfully, "I have no idea. He never said and for some reason I didn't ask. Maybe when we got back."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Okay. I suspect that's about it. You can go now."

The vampire began to rise. "Thanks," he began just before Buffy stomped with her foot, driving the makeshift stake through his heart and reducing him to powder.

"I didn't say 'go away'," the Slayer commented dryly. "I just said 'Go.'." She looked slightly defensively at Nina. "You really can't let them go you know. Promises mean nothing. He'd have been killing someone else in hours." To her surprise Nina nodded in agreement.

"Hey," smiled the blonde werewolf. "Even if I didn't know a lot more than I ever wanted to about vampires, the only objection I would have raised would have been if you had let him go." At Buffy's surprised look Nina shook her head and continued. "Besides, you heard him. Whoever this person or thing is that's behind this wants me dead, and apparently the more brutal ad painful the better. So the idea is to hurt Angel. That wouldn't make me any less dead. Or my baby." A fierce look came over Nina's normally sweet and open face. "Before that happens I will have no problem tearing someone limb from limb and probably enjoying it."

"Good for you." nodded Buffy. She became thoughtful. "Well, this all is a surprise and no mistake. I thought we were having some kind of strange love triangle; Slayer, vampire and werewolf. We have THAT solved and now it appears someone is trying to kill the pair of you. Not that evil guys aren't usually trying to wipe out the good guys, but somehow this smacks of something personal. I think we better get back to the hotel and sit down with Angel."

"Good idea," declared Nina and she started for the pathway that led back to the parking lot, only to be brought up short by Buffy clearing her voice.

"Nina? Don't you think you would draw a little less attention if you put your clothes back on? Besides, I don't think you have your car keys with you."

"Oops!"

Back at the Hyperion Angel had not stopped pacing since Buffy had left in her quest to find Nina. Back and forth he walked, his brow furrowed in thought, his eyes paying no attention to anything. Instead, his mind dwelt on Nina, and the fact that it looked like he was going to be a father again. How had this happened? WHY had it happened? He was torn between being suspicious that once again he and his were being set up and joy that the miracle had happened again. He thought of Connor, he thought of Cordelia. Was he going to have to make a trade again? It was all too much to grasp. The important thing was that Nina was pregnant and that he needed her here, with him, where he could protect her and love her, as he acknowledged now that he did.

His head came up. He strained his hearing even s he realized it wasn't something he had heard that had caught his attention, it was something he felt. It was Nina. She was in danger. He looked at the windows. Dusk has settled over the city. Grabbing his keys he rushed out the door.

There was a figure standing between him and the Plymouth. A figure that somehow seemed vaguely familiar even as he attempted to go around it, saying "Excuse me," as he did.

"I really don't think so," replied a voice that was now more than vaguely familiar.

"You!" Angel said in surprise. "What are you doing here? Come to think of it, HOW did you get here? I figured you would be serving out the rest of that contract of yours."

"Really?" the figure lifted one eyebrow. "Well, let's say there are always loopholes even in the tightest drawn contracts, things that you can take advantage of. And in my case it turned out my desires and that of some others ran together." the figure came closer. Hate shown from his eyes. "Happily those others concede that there is no longer any need to keep you alive."

Angel reacted instinctively as figures came at him from both sides. He slammed into one bulky form and then the other, staggering them. He started for the figure blocking his way when a blow from behind drove him to his knees. Before he could rise the trio of Slime Demons closed on him and then he knew no more.

(To Be Continued) 


	8. Chapter 8

Pathways, Chapter 8bypatricia51

(Sorry this is taking so long. Real life keeps getting in the way.)

Angel woke to a splitting headache. Not surprising him in the least, he was spread-eagled and chained to a stone wall. He winced as the gnomes wielding their sledgehammers on the inside of his head increased their tempo.

"Ah, back with us at last," came a mock cheerful voice.

Angel pried one eye open, then the other. He gave his best glare at the figure in front of him.

"Doesn't anyway in the damn city ever STAY dead?"

"That's pretty rich, coming from you. But just because I'm dead doesn't mean I can't hang around for a while. After all, my contract, like my old buddy Lilah's, runs far beyond death."

"So you're still working for the Senior Partners then, Lindsey McDonald?"

The sometimes lawyer threw back his head and laughed. "The Senior partners? You still don't get it do you Angel? You mean nothing to them; you're an insect beneath their notice."

"That's why they spent so much time trying to recruit me and trying to corrupt me into being one of their flunkies huh?" shot back the chained vampire. He knew he needed to anger Lindsey. People who lose control are more likely to make mistakes. Besides, Angel knew damn well that he had severely stuck it to the Senior Partners and their plans.

The word "Flunkies" triggered a reaction. Lindsey flushed and turned red with anger. "Never mind them; I'm just here for you. How dare you? How dare you have that simpering, Cosmo swigging, horned flunky shoot me? It was supposed to be YOU damn you." With that Lindsey followed the script. He lost control.

The beating he gave the chained Angel wasn't anything to enjoy, even as beatings go. The only thing Angel was a bit thankful for was that this time Lindsey wasn't using a sledge-hammer. It hurt, a lot, but alive or dead Lindsey was still mortal and after a while his arms gave out. He threw down the steel rob he had been using, spat and started to leave. When he reached the door he turned around.

"Oh, by the way, I've sent a group to take care of your little blonde friend. You know, the one who used to hang around your bed and stare at you with soulful eyes? I had her followed, her and that other female who showed up. By now the pair are dead, or," Lindsey laughed, "Or waiting to wake back up. Think she'll have a soul like you or will she just be a regular old eat-them-all vampire? Well, think on that. When I find out I'll be sure to let you know. In fact, I think I'll instruct them when they get back to go retrieve her body. Assuming of course they left enough of it to make the trip worthwhile."

Angel stared in amazement. "You sent vampires after Nina and Buffy?"

"Is that the other one's name?" inquired Lindsey. "Well, how nice. I'll know what to have carved on her tombstone."

The Ex Wolfram and Hart employee grinned maliciously and left the room, closing the steel door behind him. Even as it clanged shut Angel gave a sigh of relief.

Obviously Lindsey, be he dead or whatever, still under the thumb of the Senior partners or free-lancing, had made one huge error. Blinded by his lust for revenge he hadn't researched his opposition enough. He obviously had no idea who Buffy was and apparently she had found wherever Nina had gone when the sight of him and Buffy hugging had sent her running from the hotel. He had no clue how many vampires Lindsey might have sent, but between one Slayer and one Werewolf who could control both her shifting and herself in were form, well, if any of Lindsey's little strike force came back to him it would be a miracle.

Now that he not longer worried about the danger to Nina, and the child that she was carrying, he was able to concentrate on getting out of here. Along the way he intended to relieve Lindsey's central sore spot. This time he would kill the former lawyer himself.

Nina and Buffy had arrived back at the Hyperion. Both had spotted the signs of the struggle as soon as they walked through the courtyard. Nina had run inside, dashing up and down stairs and calling Angel's name. Buffy had remained still. She knew the vampire was gone and from the torn-up area he had gone neither willingly nor easily.

"Nina," she called. All she heard in reply were increasingly frantic calls for Angel. She raced into the building and caught the distraught woman by the shoulders.

"Nina! Calm down!"

For a moment Buffy thought the other girl was about to slap her or shape shift and get really ugly. Then two perfectly human arms were thrown around her and a weeping body flung itself against her. She held Nina, soothed her, stoked her hair until with a hiccup the other female straightened up.

"I'm sorry. You must think I'm some kind of, well, I don't know what you must think of me except that I'm a person who comes apart in a crisis."

"What I think is that you are a pregnant woman dealing with the fact that the love of your life, who also is the father of your unborn child, is missing and probably in a LOT of trouble." Even as she said those words, and meant them, Buffy felt a pang. Once upon a time she was the love of Angel's life. Well, unlife anyway. For just one moment she relived those days when she and Angel were together, then she brushed those thoughts aside. Not only were they out of date but there were more important things to think about right now.

"We have to think about Angel right now. Calmly. Take a deep breath and concentrate. Try to think of who could have done this and why. If we can come up with some likely suspects then we can start figuring out what to do next."

Nina nodded and took the suggested deep breath. As soon as she did she got a puzzled look on her face.

"What is it?"

"I can smell him. Angel that is." The shorter blonde woman wrinkled her nose. She walked back out into the courtyard, her head swinging from side to side. "There's other scents too. There were what I bet were a couple of demons here. And there's someone else. Human maybe but not completely. And the scent seems just a bit familiar."

Buffy grew excited. Obviously whatever allowed the other woman to shift forms at will also had heightened her human senses. "Nina? Do you think you could track them?"

The other woman started to struggle out of her clothes. "I don't think I can like this but maybe in my were-form. Could you find a bag or something to put my clothes and shoes in?"

Buffy dashed back into the building. She rummaged around Angel's office. Finding a shopping bag from a well-known department store she brandished it in triumph as she came back outside. "Here." She held it open so Nina could deposit in it the shoes and top she had already removed.

From repeated practice it took only moments for Nina to strip. Once more Buffy had to admit that the slightly younger woman certainly had a lovely body. No wonder Angel had been attracted to her. Then she watched as those slender limbs thickened and became hairy. The attractive face disappeared, becoming full of fangs jutting from a muzzle. Then the girl was gone and the werewolf was fully there.

She was different from what Buffy remembered Oz being like. Nina wasn't hunched over but rather stood completely upright. She watched as the other, well, "creature" applied better than "woman" right now, snuffled the area, her nose raised in the air, then lowered to the ground. The werewolf scampered along the ground for a moment on her hands and knees. Then there was a writhing of that body and Nina was back.

Buffy smothered a grin. Nina was of course in the same position in her human form that she had been in her wolf one. "Trying to break the tension she quipped 'Not often I look down and find a nude girl on her hands and knees in front of me."

Nina stared, then realizing her position she laughed. "I bet that happens more often than you notice." Both women giggled, relieving both the stress of the moment and the hint of sexual tension that had formed between them. Nina grew serious. "I don't think there's any doubt I can track them Buffy. As long as they don't get on a bus or something," she added.

"I can't see them doing that," Buffy said thoughtfully. "They'd be less likely to draw attention if they remained on foot and stuck to the shadows. Okay then, let's go."

"Wait a minute." Nina ran back into the hotel. When she returned she was holding two swords. "I've seen how fast and deadly you are Buffy but a little armament won't hurt." She handed one sword to Buffy. "NOW let's go."

"Nina?" When the other girl turned quizzically Buffy inquired "Are you planning to track in human form or wolven?"

"Human for right now. Why?"

"Don't you think you should at least put on shoes?"

"Oops!"

Now dressed, Nina led the way. Twice they had to stop, hide in the shadows and Buffy hold the other girl's clothes and weapon as Nina shape-shifted in order to track better. After the second time she simply remained in her wolf-form. They finally reached an old abandoned warehouse deep in the heart of the city. Nina returned to her human form and jerked on her clothing as she told Buffy what she scented.

"They're here. I can smell Angel as well as both the demons that were involved in his kidnapping and who or whatever that other guy is."

"A guy?"

"Definitely" Nina nodded. "I can scent the testosterone."

"Okay then." The pair crept quietly through the littered outskirts, finding a small half-opened door they could slip in through without moving it, since they both were sure it would creak like something out of an old horror movie if they did. They crept downstairs, finding a closed door at the bottom of the stairs.

Buffy pressed her ear to the metal door. She could hear muttered voices. Giving Nina a nod, she whispered "Ready?"

"Born ready," Nina repeated the words she had spoken in the park clearing just before they jumped the vampries.

"Stay behind me," instructed the Slayer. "Or if you get a clear path to him, find Angel and free him."

"Let's go."

"One, two, THREE." With that Buffy kicked the door off its hinges and the two women rushed inside.

And the fight was on.

(To Be Continued)

(I PROMISE the next chapter won't be so long in coming.) 


	9. Chapter 9

Pathways - Chapter 9bypatricia51

The fight was on. The two Slime Demons that Lindsey had brought along to help him ambush Angel were not the only ones he had enlisted. The pair of young women counted a total of six demons in the room. They attacked anyway.

While Nina had heard vague comments about Lindsey from Angel she had never laid eyes on him. She did recognize his scent though as being the human male she had detected at the kidnapping site. Then the demons counterattacked and the brawl filled the room.

Buffy was in her element. She had trained with a sword of course and took no time at all to regain her comfort level with one. She acknowledged that Nina had been right, bare hands were not the best thing to use to handle demons. Even Mister Pointy would be relatively useless although it was her favorite weapon.

Steel clashed against horns and claws. Buffy was pleased at how agile Nina was, dodging one way to avoid a blow that would have removed her head and then back the other to duck a swipe that would have split her in two. Buffy herself spun around, her arms extended and one Slime Demon looked surprised. That look remained even as the head, no longer attached to the torso it had started the day with, sailed through the air.

The two women cut through the demons. A second one fell to the Slayer and another proved it couldn't function when Nina divided it in half. Buffy realized that the other blonde was much stronger than could be accounted for by simple training. Somehow she was drawing on her werewolf side, using its strength and speed even though she remained completely in her human form.

Speaking of humans. The unknown man who seemed to be the cause of all this trouble was making a break for a steel door set into the far wall. From the look of absolute rage on his face she suspected that Angel was probably on the other side of that door and that the man did not have good intentions toward her former boyfriend. She doubled her attacks but two of the remaining demons came at her and she had her hands full parrying their attacks. She saw the door being flung open and caught a glimpse of the stake in the man's hand as he rushed through the opening. She couldn't stop him. Hopefully someone else could.

"Nina!" she cried. "The door! GO!"

Angel had been straining at his chains ever since Lindsey had left him. Time was unclear; it could have been days although he was willing to bet it was more like hours. He didn't feel too hungry and that, after all, could well be the result of the beating his body had taken.

Never one to wait for rescue he had been grinding the locks on the chains against the wall ever since he had been left alone. Not that he expected to do the Count of Monte Cristo thing but any weakening he could produce in his bonds might be needed sooner or later.

He had heard the faint murmur of conversation through the door and once he had heard Lindsey's voice raised in anger. "Must have got some word about his vampire squad," Angel had chuckled to himself. Then he had heard a loud crash and the sounds of battle. Interspersed among the growls and moans of the demons he thought he could hear human voices. Female human voices. Was it Buffy and Nina?

The door crashed open and Lindsey rushed in, an even wilder look in his eyes than Angel ever remembered seeing there. In his right hand he clutched a stake. With an inarticulate cry he rushed towards the still bound vampire.

"Nina!" he heard Buffy's familiar voice cry out. "The door! GO!"

Lindsey spun to face the doorway and sprang forward just as Nina rushed through the door. Her eyes fixed on Angel; the blonde woman was caught off guard when Lindsey leaped at her. She went sprawling, banging her head on the stone floor. The sword, black with demon blood, fell from her hand. Lindsey raised the stake.

Time seemed to slow and then stop for Angel, like an old fashioned film being run one frame at a time. He saw his beloved Nina helpless on the floor. He saw the stake in Lindsey's hand rise, the point aimed at her chest. He knew that a pierced heart would, obviously, kill her as dead as any vampire and if she died so would their baby. He saw that she was dazed and unable to shift to her werewolf form, where she would be nearly invulnerable.

The tendons stood out on Angels arms as he pulled with every ounce of his vampire strength, augmented by the fear he felt. And the cuffs held.

But Lindsey had gone only half way again in his thinking. The cuffs were designed to hold any vampire, nearly any creature. But the bolts securing the chains to the wall had not received the same amount of attention. They both pulled loose and Angel covered the distance separating him from the pair on the floor in one tremendous leap. The chains swung from his wrists.

Lindsey looked up just as the enraged vampire reached him. One chain encircled his wrist, jerking him away from his intended victim. The other wound around his neck. His eyes met Angel's and at least one wish of the ex-lawyer was granted when Angel pulled and the chain snapped his neck like a rotten twig.

Angel glared at the body. "Okay, this time I killed you. I hope you're happy now."

A clang from the doorway drew his attention. Buffy stood there, her hands resting on a sword, point downward. None of the demons sprawled on the floor behind her in the other room moved.

"Someday you'll have to explain that remark to me." When Angel opened his mouth she waved a hand. "I said 'Someday'. Right now you need to see to Nina."

"I'm all right, I think," qualified the other blonde girl as she gingerly sat up. "Although I have one massive headache. Does anyone know if it's safe for me to take about a dozen aspirin?"

"We'll have to read the book you brought home when we GET home," replied Angel as he helped the fallen woman to her feet. He examined her eyes. "Both pupils look the same. No sign of concussion but I think it would be a good idea if we saw a doctor."

"We?" smiled Nina.

"We," confirmed Angel.

A clearing throat brought their attention back to the third member of their trio. "I really, truly and sincerely am happy for the pair of you. However before you drop by the local ER shouldn't we make an effort to get those chains off you Angel? Right now it looks like you and Nina were playing some kinky game that got out of hand."

Nina snickered. Angel chuckled. then all three of them were laughing. Angel searched Lindsey's pockets, finding the key to his shackles. They fell away and he rubbed his wrists, appreciating how much lighter they felt and how good it felt not to have the cuffs digging into his skin.

Meanwhile Buffy was poking all the bodies to make sure they were dead and Nina was searching through a desk she had discovered. With a grunt of satisfaction she held up some file folders as well as a small metal box.

"Lots of good stuff here, sweetheart." Before Angel replied Buffy interrupted.

"Aren't you moving ahead awfully fast Nina? We've barely had even one date yet?" The Slayer batted her eyes. A pair of groans answered her. "Okay, okay, I'm just joking. 'Sweetheart', she says," Buffy mumbled under her breath.

"This guy over there, Lindsey McDonald was behind all this. I found the receipt for the purchase of those Yawish Amulets that let those vampires get through our previous magical barriers. There are some rambling notes in long hand. He wasn't very fond of you was he..." Nina paused and glared at Buffy, who returned an innocent look, "Darling?"

"No he wasn't." Angel heaved a sigh of relief. "Well then that's over. But you better bring the folders and what's in the box?"

"Money. A LOT of money in fact." Noticing the looks both Buffy and Angel were giving her she continued. "Hey, do you have any idea how expensive college is now? Just think how bad its going to be in eighteen years when she," Nina patted her stomach," Is ready to go."

"She?"

"She." the female werewolf firmly replied.

Angel looked at Buffy who shrugged. "She'll get no argument from me."

Before the trio left the old warehouse they piled all the bodies together and set that room on fire. They wanted the evidence of what had happened to be destroyed, or at least contaminated enough to be explained away. Angel also hoped this would finish off Lindsey for good.

A hasty visit to the hotel allowed everyone to clean up and change clothing. Buffy had summoned her limo and retrieved a suitcase from it containing clothes and personal items. They used the limo to run by a doctor's office that Buffy's connections found to make sure that Nina was indeed suffering from nothing more than a bump on the head. Once that was confirmed they returned to the Hyperion just before the sun came up and slept the entire day away.

When Angel woke the next evening he simply laid in bed. His arm was around Nina and her head was pillowed on his shoulder. Blonde hair spilled down his chest and covered most of her face. He reached over with his free hand and brushed enough of the fine strands away to see her face. She was relaxed and peaceful and smiling in her sleep.

He just watched her. They were going to have a baby. He was going to be a father again. He remembered the shock and amazement at Darla's pregnancy and the war of emotions that had surged through him throughout that entire period. This felt different. This time he was excited in a gentler, happier way.

He stroked the blonde hair and sighed. That sound, gentle as it was, woke Nina. She stretched like a cat before lifting her face to smile at him.

"Good morning."

Angel bent his head and kissed her. "It is indeed a good morning."

"Is Buffy up?" The Slayer had accepted their invitation to spend the night, or rather the day, at the Hyperion. She had hugged them both before staggering off to one of the rooms Nina had cleaned up on the same floor as their suite.

"Haven't heard anything," he confessed.

"Well let's go see."

The pair climbed out of bed and got dressed. The room Buffy had slept in was empty; the bed neatly made but showing signs of having been slept in. They hurried downstairs. There was no sight of their visitor until Angel spotted a white envelope propped on the front desk with their names on it. He opened it and took out a sheet of paper.

"What does she say?" inquired Nina.

"Red it with me," he replied taking a seat on the nearby couch. She say beside him, pulling her feet up underneath herself and laying her head on his shoulder.

"You two are still sleeping so I'm writing this before I take off. Angel, good to see you again. Nina, I certainly didn't think I'd say this a day ago but I'm glad I met you. Take care of Angel, he's prone to get into trouble.

"When the Hellmouth was sealed I decided that it was time I had some fun. Being with the Immortal gave me a chance to experience a lifestyle I always dreamed of. I remember, quite bitterly, working at the Double Meat Palace and scrimping to get by while the Watcher's Council sat on their fat rumps and lived like royalty, writing little notes and dissertations while I did the actual Slaying. You know what though? That life is overrated.

"I know that its much more important to have a purpose in life. I'm glad that you two do and that you have it together. I'm heading back to get Dawn now. We're going to settle in some place where I'm needed, and where Dawn can finish High School and I can go to college. Maybe one day I'll be a real counselor.

"Angel I will always love you but I've realized that I'm not "In love" with you anymore. And you love Nina and she's right for you. If you ever need me contact Willow. She'll always know where to find me. I'll come running.

"By the way, if Nina is right and you have a girl, 'Buffy' is a nice name."

The letter was unsigned.

"Well that was nice," commented Nina with a sigh. "I hope she finds what she's looking for."

"Buffy is a nice name isn't it?" Angel teased.

"Yes," she replied, surprising Angel a bit with her calm acceptance. "But 'Kathy' is much nicer."

Tears filled Angel's eyes at the mention of his little sister's name. "How did you know?"

"I know a lot about you." She smiled and then looked thoughtful. "Except I don't know what we are going to do next."

"Oh I do," Angel assured her.

(To Be Continued) 


	10. Chapter 10

Pathways - Chapter 10bypatricia51

"Well, don't keep me in suspense," Nina commented with an upraised eyebrow. "Where?"

"I think its time we returned to see the Oracle."

"She, he, or maybe it, said you would once you knew which pathway you were going to follow. Have you decided?"

"I believe so," stated Angel firmly. He looked at the blonde woman. "What about you? Do you know what you want to do?"

"Oh for heaven's sake Angel," Nina rolled her eyes. "Buffy told me that sometimes you're a bit slow. Haven't you figured it out? I'm doing exactly what I want to right now. I'm with the man I love and miracles of miracles I'm having his baby. I'm making a difference in the world. 'Help the helpless' was your motto and now it's mine too."

Angel marveled at the passion in Nina's voice and the determination on her face. He opened his mouth to say any number of things but to his surprise what popped out was "You discussed me with Buffy?"

"Well, duhhhh," the blonde woman fixed Angel with a look that conveyed how silly she found the question. "Women always discuss lovers, even ex ones. Especially ex ones." She shook her head. "Men."

Darkness fell and the pair made their way to the passage under the Post Office. Nina clutched Angel's hand.

"Worried?"

"A bit," the blonde confessed. "You never know what's going to happen with supernatural powers and stuff. What if she, it, they..."

"What if they try to separate us? " When Nina nodded Angel smiled and squeezed her hand. "Not going to happen," he told her firmly. "You're the woman I love and I'm keeping you with me come what may." The vampire with a soul performed the quick ritual and the pair was transported into the inner room.

This time the figure was waiting for them. The voice was musical; the smile on the creature's face was warm and inviting.

"Greetings Liam and Nina. The time has come and you have returned."

"Once again," whispered Nina in spite of her awe, "Who the HECK is Liam?"

"MY real name. My human name."

The apparition smiled even broader than before. "Yes, Liam O'Neill and Nina Ash. That is who you are and who you will be. Tell me Liam, you have decided which path to walk have you not?"

"I have, but I'm not sure how I can walk it. I want to be human again. I want to see the sun. I want to hold my children in the light. At the same time I have reservations because I know what evil is out there." He looked at Nina and smiled himself. "Someone very important to me once told me I was her hero. I want to find some way to remain that hero because they seem to be in short supply."

"And you fear that becoming human again will put you in the same position it did during the day no one remembers."

"Exactly."

"The day no one remembers?" Nina had promised herself that she would stop interrupting but the question slipped out anyway.

"I became human again when I was exposed to the blood of a demon with regenerative powers," Angel explained. "But I found I couldn't help..."

"Buffy," supplied Nina serenely. "It's okay Angel, err, Liam I mean. I was worried about her for a long time but I'm not anymore."

"God, you're a wonder," marveled Angel.

"You better believe it buster," returned the blonde woman.

A gentle laugh filled the room. The pair hastily switched their attention back to the third figure.

"Oh my, you two. I can see I will enjoy watching over you in the years to come." The tone turned serious. "Liam, do you wish to continue the fight?"

"I do," he replied simply.

"Done."

Angel's eyes opened in shock. He grabbed his chest and fell to his knees. Nina cried out and rushed to his side, wrapping him up in her arms.

"What is it? What's wrong with him?" she demanded.

"Nothing." The answer came from the man she was holding. Trembling in every limb, he took her hand in his and laid it on his chest. "Feel," he directed. Her eyes widened.

"Your heart. It's beating!"

"Liam you have earned your desire. Your life is restored but your strength and agility remain as they were." The figure chuckled. "However no more breathing poison gas in elevators. You need oxygen to live."

"And food?" questioned Angel, suddenly having a mouth watering image of Mint Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Ice Cream.

"No more blood for you."

Nina helped Angel stand up. As she did the figure turned its attention to her.

"And you Nina Ash? What pathway do you feel called to follow?"

"I have already chosen," the girl werewolf replied. She looked up at the face of the tall man her arms still were wrapped around. "It's been said before but I can't improve on the words. '⌠Do not press me to leave you or to turn back from following you. Where you go, I will go. Where you lodge, I will lodge. Your people shall be my people and your God my God'."

Angel had no words to reply to Nina's declaration. He simply bent his head and gently kissed her on the lips. His eyes spoke all he needed to say.

"Nina you will retain your abilities too. Your strength and speed will be that of your werewolf side but you will not need to change to call upon them." The figure paused. "I sense that you feel you need nothing more, but that you have questions."

"I do wonder about two things," admitted the young woman, who's relief at not having to change forms anymore was obvious.

"What are those?"

"First is her heritage of vampire father and werewolf mother going to cause any problems for our daughter?"

"No. Not for this child; not for those who will follow."

"Those who will follow?" Two voices were raised as one.

"The future is not fixed. But I see the probability of more children."

"How many?" Nina started before cutting herself off. "Never mind. Let it be a surprise." She touched her stomach, still firm and flat but with just a hint of the beginning of a bulge under her fingertips. "This one certainly was."

"Your second question?"

"This is certainly out of line and possibly impertinent." Nina hesitated and then plunged on. "With all that you can do, why do you allow the world to be in the shape it is in? Couldn't you stop Wolfram and Hart and all the other evil throughout the world? SO much pain and suffering by so many people that shouldn't have to happen."

"Child I understand what you are asking but we can't intervene. It's forbidden. Mankind has to make its own decisions. Free will is your gift and it is not to be overruled and directed by any power, not by my fellows and I, not even by the one who is above us all. Look what happened when that rule is broken."

"You mean Jasmine." Angel stated quietly.

"Yes. Her motives were the noblest. But noble motives do not justify what she did. In order to enact her dream of a world at peace she found it necessary to extend her control over everyone and all of their daily actions. Mankind would have become nothing but robots dedicated to praising her. Eventually her pride would have led her to make the same challenge that the very head of the Senior Partners made ages ago and with the same results. And the human race would have been so crippled by unthinking obedience that it would never reach its full potential."

The figure stopped for a moment as though pondering its next words. "The best way to sum it up is to tell you that when Man no longer allows Evil to flourish then that will be the day the true world peace arrives. In the meantime it is allowed to work its seductions on humanity. Only by freely refusing to accept those seductions can it be brought to an end. So until then we rely on heroes like you two to battle the darkness."

"Wait a minute," protested Nina. "I'm not a hero. Angel is the hero."

"Nonsense sweetheart," declared Angel. "You are every bit a hero yourself. Besides," his eyes twinkled happily for the first time that Nina could ever remember, "I can't give up a sidekick whom I both need and love."

The pair, hand in hand, turned their attention back to the mysterious figure as it raised a hand. "Blessing upon you both. I will be closing this portal to the higher realms when you leave."

"So we won't see you again? Ever?"

"One day we will meet again. But that day is far in future." The figure shimmered and disappeared. Moments later they were staring at the brick wall. Silently they left the basement area and drove home.

"So, not to repeat myself, but what happens next?"

Angel took Nina's hand. "Next? I'm not sure but since I can go out in the daylight now I would like to catch a nap and then see LA by the light of the sun. And I need to talk to your sister."

"Jill? What for?"

"I realize that I am way out of date on this stuff, but I think it only proper to ask your sister's blessing on our marriage. Do you mind if we have a Catholic ceremony? I was that once and now that crosses should no longer bother me I think I'd like to return to my roots."

Nina's only answer was to wrap him up in her arms and kiss him again and again.

This day was, of course, not the end of the story. Liam and Nina O'Neill battled evil demons and helped the helpless for many years after that. Eventually their children, aided by Connor, grew up to take over the fight and then THEIR children and children's children followed in their ancestors' footsteps. Perhaps that story will be told one day. But the pair here lived happily to the end of their days and when they left this world they left it together.

(The End) 


End file.
